Various types of execution environments can be utilized to provide software services. For example, one type of execution environment is a multi-tenant service container. A multi-tenant service container can be configured to cohost a number of different tenants (e.g. services or applications). In some cases, all or a subset of the tenants cohosted by a multi-tenant service container execute within the same process.
A load balancer configured with a virtual Internet protocol address may operate as an intermediary between customers and one or more multi-tenant service containers. The load balancer may track the availability of one or more associated multi-tenant service containers to determine the availability of the services executing within the multi-tenant service containers. A multi-tenant service container may be considered unable to support customer requests for access to the services associated with a process if the multi-tenant service container that supports the requested process is unavailable or unhealthy, or if the tenants hosted by the multi-tenant service container that provide the services associated with the requested process are unavailable or unhealthy.
The disclosure made herein is presented with respect to these and other considerations.